


心

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [9]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。R2皇骑。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 6





	心

皇帝在座椅上睡着了。

他的一面手掌搭在皇座的扶手上，另一面搭在膝腿间。他的脑袋歪向一侧，但维持着一种奇异的平衡，脖子没有弯折到睡醒之后必然会感到肩颈酸痛的地步，多半是有赖于他在学校课上偷摸睡觉时养成的功力。被Geass所控制的卫兵们只守在大殿门口，厅内没有别人。C.C.还在户外骑马，领命外出的杰雷米亚不在近旁，罗伊德他们也都不会直接跑来这里。所以只有零之骑士，从厅堂门口处进来，一路畅行无阻，停在了皇座前方，在殿阶下仰头看着了她的主君。她把脚步放得很轻，直到她能看清鲁路修的脸为止都没有将他吵醒。她思索了片刻，还是一步步踏上台阶去，小心地离他更近了些。

睡梦中的鲁路修神情依然从容沉静，没有扭出痛苦之色或奇怪的笑意。他的呼吸低缓而均匀，华丽挂饰下的胸膛微微起伏着，坐姿却还称得上是较为端正的。装模作样，朱雀在内心评价道。她感到有些好笑，在留意到他眼窝下隐约的青黑痕迹时又禁不住一阵无奈怜惜。他当然很累了，哪怕想要拗出一副贪图享乐的暴君做派，也需要在平息一部分近在咫尺的动乱之后才能进行。以世界为局、以人心为棋是项危险的挑战，他不得不将大部分心力都倾注进去，因为可供失误的余地少之又少，他得不断地分析判明才能绕开周围致命的陷阱、继续往下走出想要的一步。

过去是要更轻松些的吧。过去哪怕是那个被丢到异国他乡的小皇子，在需要警惕身边一切的同时也是能在休憩时分放松些的。歪倒在树荫下的困倦的男孩，黑发里混入了草叶尖，白皙的脸颊上也会多出奇怪的印痕。有时候她会将他推醒，有时候她只是把他拖到自己的膝盖上安置好、再听他于半梦半醒间发出迷迷糊糊的呓语。有时候她在他身旁平躺下来，摊平四肢，跟他一起在微风吹拂的林中小睡一会儿。那时候他不用在睡着之后还继续装相，起码不用硬拗出随时随地都能切换回清醒模式的僵硬姿势。

不过此时在旁观看他的睡姿还是能找回一些熟悉感与亲切感的。朱雀又向前跨了一步，几乎要碰到他的膝盖。她向前探过头，还没挨到能稍微偷袭他一下的距离上，男人的眼睑就颤了一颤，睁开了一道迷茫的缝隙。他在视线触及她的脸时神情柔和了一瞬，下一秒就略显惊慌地瞪大了眼睛。“我睡了多久？”他开口问她，带着些将醒未醒的哑音。

“不知道。”朱雀老老实实地回答道，“我才刚回来没多久，又不知道你是什么时候睡着的。”

鲁路修使劲儿拍了拍自己的脑门，然后叹了口气。“你应该早点叫醒我的。”他咕哝道。他看起来依然不太清醒，凑近了看眼球上还爬着些血丝。朱雀将双手背在身后，藏在披风底下，就这么继续弯着腰盯着他看。她本该规规矩矩地行个礼，再公事公办地汇报一番，然而鲁路修难得在外露出这副迷糊模样，她也难得地想趁机跟着任性一把。

“倒也不必。”她这么说着，伸手碰了碰他的额角，“你派给我的任务已经完成了，暂时还没有大的新乱子发生。你可以多歇息一下。”

她的指腹隔着制服手套柔软地扫过他的眼尾。鲁路修又阖了会儿眼，嘴角稍稍一歪。“我是担心修奈泽尔。”他闷声道，“他的行动计划直到现在都没暴露出来，说不准什么时候就会来一次突然袭击。”

“真要是我们预料不到的那种突然袭击，你清醒着也来不及应对。”朱雀指出这点。她直起腰，对上鲁路修重新睁开的眼睛。他独自坐在这里的时候通常都不戴隐形镜片，双眼也不见干涩痕迹，轻轻一转便似乎隐有无形的力量在流动。除去平日里就可见到的运筹帷幄的从容之外，他身上又多添了几分上位者的气度。他对着她微微笑起来，再开口时声音仍然有些沙哑。

“是啊。”他喃喃道，“……是啊。”

他移动了手肘。朱雀正打算后退几步，从相对私人的距离中退回到在役骑士应有的礼节程度上去，鲁路修便抬起手掌，探到空中对着她一招。“过来。”他柔声说。朱雀低头看了眼他们的足尖之间的空档，稍作斟酌后还是照做了。她走得更近，膝弯几乎碰着了皇座，鲁路修握住她的小臂，引着她继续向前，随后在她的披风下揽住她的腰，往自己怀中一带。朱雀配合地坐到了他的膝上，鲁路修的身板太弱是一回事，但也不至于连她的体重在身上多压一会儿都不能负荷。从她肩上披下去的织物让他抱着她的姿势有些别扭，朱雀发觉了这点，闷在他肩头笑了一声。

“你给我的披风太宽了。”她说，“而且很重。”

“我觉得这样会更有安全感。”鲁路修说。

“难道不是累赘感吗？”

“你要是愿意的话可以整个人都躲在里头。”年轻的皇帝一本正经道，“你可以试着这样做一次，会很有意思。”

“你是以什么标准来判断‘有意思’这件事的？”朱雀忍不住质疑道，“你以为我多大了，十岁？”

鲁路修也笑了一声。他把她披风上的帽兜给拉了起来，裹住她的脑袋，然后在拉下的阴影里悄悄吻了一下她的前额。他的做法像是在对待那种会被宠坏的小女孩，尽管他自己的年纪比她还要小上一些。朱雀哼出声鼻音，把帽兜给拨了下去。鲁路修抱住她的肩膀，用手指梳理起了她的头发。

他从她的头顶一路摸到她的发绳，轻轻将它拨松，然后将它取了下来。他的指尖穿过她的发层，激起一阵阵细小的颤栗。他的动作这样柔和亲昵，又忽然纯像是情人间的温存了。朱雀也渐渐安分下来，不再晃动手肘以表示抗议。他顺过她的鬓发、捧起她的面颊时，仿佛他们的关系一直以来都是如此和睦，今后也将一直持续下去。

“你的头发长了。”鲁路修说。朱雀将脑袋枕回他的肩膀上，任他继续抚摸着自己的耳鬓和露在衣领外的一小段颈项。

“嗯。”

“以后也打算一直留下去吗？”

“我不知道。”朱雀说，“短时间内应该会吧。”

“这对于戴面具来说会显得有点累赘。”鲁路修说着，手指握住她的头发拿捏了一下发量，随后又松开了，继续将它们理顺到自然披散的模样，“虽然也不是戴不进去。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。她的胃部不太舒服地抽动了一下，但她差不多也习惯于鲁路修时不时就会提起这方面的事了。她抬起手，按在了他的胸膛上。“可是你好像很喜欢。”

“你不用遵照我的喜好来做事。”鲁路修说，“只要是你想的、也合理的，不会违背自身的立场，你爱怎么做都行。”

他所说的“自身的立场”从将来的某一刻起就要等同于“ZERO的立场”了，即使他不会直接这样对她说。朱雀静静听着，从他的话语到混杂其间的他的呼吸，一出一进，胸膛起伏，平稳地应和着他的心跳。她将头稍微抬起了一些，身体挪动之余手掌也移到了他的心口上。鲜活的，温热的，隔着繁复的衣饰、但依然能被她清晰捕捉到的生者的体征，在这一刻能给她多添些安全感——他本人比他所给予的物件更加有效。鲁路修又抚摸了一下她的耳鬓，拇指从她的颧骨上蹭了过去。

“你变漂亮了。”他说。

“嗯。”

“也变得很强。”

“嗯。”

“你知道该怎么合理地反向利用那道诅咒了。”鲁路修说。他的声音轻而平和，没有刻意摆出专注而深情的做派。朱雀也只是平静地点了点头，普通地回应了他的期待。

“只是因为我接受它了。”她告诉他，“如果愿望便是力量的来源，那我只需要接受你的愿望就好。”

“你变了很多。”鲁路修接着说，“我并不讨厌这种变化。”

“也说不上是很喜欢。我听出来了。”朱雀故意夸张地皱了下眉头。他们对视了一眼，几乎在一次眼神交换间就能读懂对方的念头和情绪。他们之间的默契为他们略去了很多交流上的障碍，却还是无法让他们规避掉所有争执。因为人就是如此，感性、冲动又执拗，总是有各自不愿妥协的地方。

而成长就是学会在斟酌过后将那股冲动藏在内心深处，因为她知道自己必须放弃一些东西，因为能听童话故事的日子已经结束了，没有什么选择是两全其美的。她小心地碰着、感知着鲁路修的心跳，在此刻还是生动而平稳的。皇帝抱着了她的躯干，手臂环过腰肢，在暗处圈画出她的所属。

“我刚刚做了一个梦。”然后他说。

现在他的神情温柔得几近恍惚了。他的眼睛微微眯起，似是在看着很远的地方。“我们在花园里，一路跑进森林中去。”他说，“可能是在东京，也可能就是在潘德拉贡。梦里的地标总是没那么准确，你也知道的。”

朱雀只是听着。她跟着他的话去幻想，她试图自行描绘出他所看见的风景。她想到茵草，自树干上掉落的虫蛹，雨后松软的泥土，一道小径往树影深处去了。鲁路修还在说话，将她的想象越补越全。“一开始我们都还是小孩，大概就是我刚和你相遇的年纪。我们把娜娜莉安置好，然后才去别的地方玩耍。”他说，“我们跑得越来越远，从夏天到秋天，越过寒冬之后回到初春，就这样一直重复下去。我们逐渐长大了，一直长到现在的年纪，从来就没有哪个人率先离开。”

她又想起很久很久以前，那个男孩在树荫下睡着了。女孩躺在他的身边，他们的手掌叠在一起，他们的手肘碰在一起。他们挨得很近，是只属于孩子的那种亲密无间。他们听着鸟叫和蝉鸣睡去，她在醒转时偶尔会发现他们无意识地抱作一团了，她贴着他的胸膛，她听着他的心跳。他感到慌乱时，那有规律的跃动会骤然紧促几分。他习惯了她的存在之后，就变得平稳而安定了。然后那段能够挨在一起悠闲小憩的时日结束了，那个男孩从她的生命中消失不见了。现在她知道假使他们的计划顺利、这种事还会再重复一次。

“抱歉啊，率先离开的人好像一直都是我。”鲁路修轻声说，“我在梦里的时候，或许我是想改变些什么的吧。”

——而当我们醒来的时候，我们就都不会尝试去改变既定的结局了。

零之骑士还沉默着。她抱住她的主君、她的旧友、她的爱人的颈项，她的身躯与他相贴，她捕捉得到他的心跳，也听得到自己的。急促意味着情绪起伏，拖沓意味着难过。有些事不需要诉诸于口。她蜷缩在他身前，假装自己还是个半大的女孩。她的男孩总有一天要离开，他的身影会从她身边消失，他留下的痛楚还会埋在原处。在胸腔之中，在生命的律动之下，静静地埋好一方坟墓。

“朱雀。”他唤她。

“嗯。”她闷闷应道。

“朱雀。”他又唤了一次。他低下头来，吻了下她的眉梢。

“我在。”朱雀说。男人将脸埋进了她的长发，呼出的气流裹着几分颤抖，烘得她颈间发烫。仿佛在须臾片刻间，他确实容许自己临时变回了一个会举棋不定、会在人面前显露几分犹豫和软弱的孩子。

“我想再休息一下。”他小声说。他将她抱得更紧了，像孩童获得了心爱的珍惜的事物，带去任何地方都不会撒手，哪怕是地狱，哪怕是远方。玩具会被落下，玩伴会被分开，他们会长大。可是既然还有一些可供拖延的时间。

“好。”朱雀柔和地应道，轻轻拍着他的后背，努力忍下鼻腔酸涩，“我可以陪你回房间去，然后祝你做个好梦。”


End file.
